Stracciatella
by Vonlenska
Summary: Tulsi Shiningrass se encara con el capitán del equipo de quidditch, Oliver Wood, y las chispas salen en todas las direcciones posibles.


Eran las ocho de la noche pasadas por cinco minutos y todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro; solo faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara el partido de Suecia contra Holanda… ¿A quien coño le importa un partido de quidditch de Holanda contra Suecia? Pues bien, a mis amigos les importa, de ahí que esté yo sola paseando entre tiendas y demás esperando a que pase el tiempo... Claro, no puedes estar de viaje en Holanda sin ver un partido de quidditch del equipo nacional. Eh, que le den al equipo nacional. Por un par de segundos se me cruza la idea de volver a la tienda y esperarles allí, pero por otro lado prefiero pasear y refrescarme las ideas… Tampoco es que mi mente estuviera ocupada por muchas cosas, lo típico, y más teniendo en cuenta que este es mi último año en Hogwarts. Yo, Tulsi Shiningrass empezaré mi último año en Hogwarts dentro de nada y aún no lo he asimilado, ni siquiera sé que haré después del colegio. Quizá podría presentarme para médico, pero me da un ataque cuando veo sangre… Por eso también he descartado mi carrera como auror. Quizá pueda consagrar mi vida a estudiar animales… No, para nada. ¿Plantas? Demasiados nombres, ¿historia? Aburrido… Si por lo menos tuviera algún talento, como ese chico del año pasado. Wood, ¡Oliver Wood! El capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Yo nunca he entendido mucho sobre ese deporte pero siempre me han dicho que Oliver es el mejor portero que ha habido en la historia de Hogwarts, cosa que me puedo creer fácilmente después de ver alguno de sus partidos… Encima el chico era todo un forofo del deporte y creo que quería empezar en ligas profesionales… Espero que le haya ido bien. En verdad, no me voy a engañar a mí misma, he tenido mi flechazo con ese chico desde que le conocí en quinto curso, estando él en séptimo… Nunca me confesé, siempre esquivaba sus miradas punzantes… sobretodo después de cada beso.

Sin darme cuenta ha pasado ya media hora desde que empezó el partido, no hay nadie a mí alrededor así que nadie puede reírse de mí por haber chocado contra una pared salida de la nada.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien? — Me dice la pared. Espera, un momento, no recuerdo que las paredes hablasen… Ni siquiera en ese maldito y encantado castillo en el que estudio.

— ¿Desde cuando las paredes hablan? — Y ahora se ríe. ¿Pero que les pasa a estas paredes de por aquí?

—No tengo músculos de piedra, chica… Soy una persona de carne y hueso. —Miro hacia arriba para ver a nada más ni nada menos que el mismo diablo en persona: Oliver Wood. Increíble el habérmelo encontrado mientras pensaba en él…— ¡Vaya! No te había reconocido para nada…, Shiningrass, ¿verdad? No me estoy confundiendo, ¿no?

— ¡No, para nada! Soy yo, soy yo… Solo me he teñido el pelo.

—Hacía mucho que no te veía. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Davis? — La pregunta me cae como un chorro de agua fría. Alan Davis, uno de sus compañeros de equipo y mi exnovio. No, no va a haber preguntas recriminándome todos los silencios que le di.

—No lo sé, la última vez que le vi fue cuando acabó el curso. Hemos roto, así que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que hace ahora…

—Vaya, lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Oye, ¿Qué hace en Holanda? Es increíble no saber nada de ti, y de repente te encuentro aquí. Y encima justo cuando estaba pensando en ti.

— ¿Pensando en mí? — Mi cara debe haber sido un poema al darme cuenta de lo bocazas que soy, porque la de él muestra una sonrisa preciosa con un brillo en los ojos que no puede traer nada bueno.

—Bueno, sí, verás… Estaba pensando en que quiero hacer cuando salga de Hogwarts, y pensando en quidditch, y si lo mezclamos todo un poco el resultado eres tú.

— ¿Quieres dedicarte al quidditch profesional? No recuerdo que jugases…, a ningún deporte que no fuese muggle, claro. ¿Cómo era, badminton?

— ¡No! De hecho ni siquiera sé las normas, o como diablos puntuáis, no sé nada de quidditch. Y sí, badminton. Badminton es el deporte definitivo, Wood.

— ¿Cómo puedes no saber nada de quidditch?

— ¿Tú sabes qué es el badminton?

— Ugh.

— ¿Ves? Ya sé yo más de quidditch que tú de badminton.

—Ya, pero yo nunca he estado saliendo con una jugadora de badminton, tú con uno de quidditch sí.

—Tu novia, según tengo entendido, era un genio de Pociones. Según tengo entendido, tú más bien eras lo contrario.

—Pero como mínimo me esforzaba por entenderlo, y ella la escuchaba cuando me lo explicaba.

— ¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que a mi nunca nadie me lo haya explicado?

—No. La verdad es que no, esperaba que siendo Davis te hubiera explicado las bases como mínimo…

—… Sabes perfectamente como era mi relación con Alan, no sé de qué te sorprendes ahora.

—¿Sabes, Tulsi? Siempre pensé que todos los problemas de tu relación con Davis los había causado yo…, pensaba que cuando yo me graduase estaría todo bien. —Oliver me pone esa carita qué dice 'lo siento muchísimo, de verdad' y yo no puedo evitar reírme. Cuando conocí a Oliver nunca me imaginé que esto sería así, nunca me imaginé tener esta conversación, y menos en Holanda.

— ¿No vas a ver el partido?

—Sí, estaba esperando a una persona. Ah, mira, aquí está. Llegas tarde Claire. —Me giro y me encuentro cara a cara con una chica, o con un ángel, no estoy segura. Suavez tirabuzones rubios que enmarcan una carita angelical y dos ojos azul cielo que me miran brillantes…, ¿Soy yo o le llueven pétalos cuando camina? No, en serio, ¿de dónde salen esas flores?

Tras unas últimas palabras de despedida con Oliver, me dirijo hacia otro lugar dónde poder esconderme y pensar. Ahora sí tengo algo en qué pensar.

**o0o**

Hoy es el primer día que enseñaré a mis amigas a jugar a badminton. ¿Qué es el badminton? Pues es un deporte muggle consistente en golpear una especia de pelotita alargada con plumas. Se golpea con otra cosa llamada raqueta, una especia de cuchara gigante de malla muy ligera… Sí, lo sé, ¡las cosas muggle pueden llegar a ser muy raras para un mago! Pero para mí no lo son en absoluto. ¿Mi nombre? Tulsi Shiningrass, mestiza y amante de los unicornios a más no poder. Mi helado favorito es de stracciatella y mi comida favorita los espaguetis a la boloñesa… Soy Tauro y nunca he sabido mi tipo de sangre, así que no os lo puedo decir, pero os diré que este es mi quinto año en Hogwarts. Mi asignatura favorita es Adivinación y la que más odio es Herbología, básicamente porque no soporto que un arbusto de las islas Marquesas me muerda, o que un geranio nepalí me intente estrangular… Y esas cosas acostumbran a pasar en esa clase; no como en mis clases de naturales en la escuela muggle, aquello si que era vida… Cuidando tomates y fresas, lo típico y que no te muerde.

—Muy bien chicas, empecemos cogiendo una raqueta cada una.— Somos pocas en el grupo de las que querían jugar a badminton, pero no pasa nada, tampoco es que quiera hacer un club oficial de badminton en Hogwarts… ¡Ya tenemos demasiado con el quidditch! —Ahora cogemos la pelotita, que se llama 'volante' o 'paloma' y empecemos dando pequeños toques contra la raqueta y nos mantenemos ahí. —Hago un ejemplo para inmortalizar mis palabras en una imagen y ellas me siguen, haciendo lo mismo con más o menos gracia.

Cuando veo que más o menos lo dominan las hago ponerse por parejas y que usen un solo volante pasándoselo entre las parejas. Yo misma me pongo de pareja con Zoë Langley, mi mejor amiga y con la que tengo más o menos confianza jugando a badminton puesto que ya le había enseñado como hacerlo hace un par de veranos. Entre toque y toque, risa y risa, nuestro volante sale disparado hasta caer delante de un grupo de personas; concretamente delante de un chico.

— ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? —Me pregunta él recogiendo la paloma y examinándola con el ceño fruncido. Luego me mira a mi a los ojos. — ¿y bien?

—Estamos jugando a badminton. Eso que tienes en la mano se llama 'paloma' y lo necesito para seguir jugando, así que si eres tan amable.

—Siento ser yo el que os interrumpa el juego, pero aquí no podéis jugar, tenemos entreno de quidditch en cinco minutos.

—Me parece fantástico. ¿Me das mi paloma?

—¿No me has oído?

—Alto y claro, te he oído alto y claro. ¿Y tú a mi?

— ¿Qué? ¿A caso pretendes quedarte jugando mientras entrenamos?

—Tengo el permiso de McGonagall para estar aquí, igual que tú. Además, vale que no sé nada de 'quidditch', pero hasta dónde sé vosotros estaréis en el aire… Si lo hacéis tan bien como clamáis no tiene porque pasar nada si nosotras estamos aquí.— Y con esto y una mirada más por su parte, me sonríe y me pasa la paloma.

—Haz lo que quieras. Avísame cuando tenga que llevarte en brazos a la enfermería…— Y todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor se eleva en sus escobas para empezar la práctica.

— ¡Zoë! ¿Quién coño es ese tío? —Le pregunto a mi compañera. Las demás estaban tan absortas en que el volante no debía tocar suelo, que ni se han enterado muy bien de la discusión.

— ¿No le conoces, querida? Es Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo y obsesionado del quidditch. Toda una leyenda en Hogwarts… Además de estar terriblemente bueno.

—Parece un tipo interesante, el tal Wood ese…

— ¡Oh, Merlín, Tulsi! ¿Te has pillado por Wood a primera vista? Eso es increíblemente romántico… ¿Quieres que te ayude a seducirle? Tendré que informarme de si le gustan rubias, y de sus aficiones. ¿Crees que podemos jugar en la sala de Astronomía para ver si sois astralmente compatibles? ¡Qué ganas tengo, Tulsi!

—Pon el freno, morena… ¿No crees que se asustará ese pobre hombre si de repente empiezo a acosarle por todas partes? ¡Le acabo de conocer!

— ¡Y te has pillado por él!

— ¡Y tengo novio!

— ¡Ese chico de tus sueños no es real, Tulsi! ¿Justin, era su nombre?

—Justin Lee, sí. Mi novio súper estrella de la novela de misterio… Moreno, ojos verdes y que me dice frases como: "Las estrellas en el cielo son preciosas, pero prefiero mirar tus ojos y ver que brillan más."

—Creo que sufres de insolación, Tulsi Shiningrass…—Y con esto, mi gran amiga Zoë, me arrastró al interior del castillo seguidas por el resto de nuestras amigas que habían oído la conversación y no podían parar de reír… ¿Qué iba a saber yo que alguien me estaba mirando desde arriba?

— ¡Benditos los ojos que ven a Oliver Wood distraído durante un entreno de quidditch!

— ¡Katie!

— ¿Qué? Me dirás que no estabas mirando a Tulsi…

—Tulsi… ¿La conoces?

—No mucho, he oído hablar de ella, me sorprende que tú no.

— ¿Qué sabes de ella que me pueda interesar?

—Pues sé que está en nuestra misma casa, por lo tanto me sorprende que no la conozcas ni de vista. No tiene pareja, se llama Tulsi Shiningrass y es muy buena dibujante. De hecho en la sala común hay colgados un par o tres de sus dibujos. Si quieres saber más, busca a alguien de su mismo curso.

_Continuará..._


End file.
